


Подходящий

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, KisVani



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [10]
Category: Batman and Robin, DCU (Comics), Shazam (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Talia al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Omega Billy Batson, Translation, by IAmStoryteller, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Пока он рос в семье матери, его учили одному. Переезд в дом отца поменял его взгляды на многие вещи. В том числе на отношения альф и омег.





	Подходящий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245050) by [IAmStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller). 



В юности его учили, что альфы — высшие существа, и альфе высокого уровня следует спариваться с омегой высокого уровня. Альфы — вожаки стаи. Беты даже не считаются; они непримечательны. Мать была альфой. Дед был альфой.

Никто не говорил Дэмиену, что его отец — Бэтмен, Брюс Уэйн — всего лишь обычный бета. Семья Уэйна очень сильно отличалась от семьи его матери. В доме матери исполнялись все прихоти Дэмиена: у него были лучшие учителя, лучшая одежда, лучшее оружие и тому подобное. Уже в десять лет он понимал своё превосходство альфы.

А потом он встретил Джейсона Тодда, второго сына, и Кассандру Кейн, первую дочь. Они были альфами. И они подчинялись Бэтмену. Брюсу. Кассандра была всего лишь альфой низкого уровня, но Джейсон был альфой высокого уровня, как и сам Дэмиен. Но Джейсона не смущало, что лидер стаи — это Брюс, исключая момент, когда у них были проблемы в отношениях. Джейсон верил, что все равны, просто у всех свои особенности. 

Джейсон преподал Дэмиену первый урок: в этой семье нельзя высокомерно отзываться о бетах или омегах.

Стефани Браун, Спойлер, четвёртый Робин и третья Бэтгёрл, преподала Дэмиену второй урок, золотое правило: ко всем вне семьи следует относиться с теми уважением и добротой, каких желаешь самому себе.

Уроки Джейсона и Стефани были… болезненными.

Третьим уроком стала дружба с бетой, Колином, известным как Абьюз.

К тому моменту, когда Дэмиена представили Билли Бэтсону, он уже вёл себя как подобает. Билли казался бетой, как и Капитан Марвел, его альтер-эго. Билли был мягкосердечным, но при этом грозным и вспыльчивым.

В четырнадцать Дэмиен узнал самый страшный секрет Билли. Тот был омегой, но решил скрывать это ото всех, пока его не настигнет течка. С тех пор Дэмиен никак не мог перестать думать о Билли. Они дружили, он и Билли, проводили время с остальными своими друзьями, но Дэмиен всегда знал, что Билли для него особенный. Кроме него Дэмиену редко кто-то улыбался. Он жил в мрачном доме (исключая улыбки Дика и Стефани). Билли был терпелив, но не принимал всерьёз глупости Дэмиена.

А тот был уверен, что теряет рассудок.

Ведь Билли был омегой низкого уровня и, исключая дни течки, старался походить на бету.

Билли не был тем, кого Дэмиен представлял рядом с собой.

Мать не особо хорошо восприняла идею отношений Дэмиена и Билли.

В то же время отец восхищался перспективой. И прочая семья с его стороны — тоже.

Точно так же, как и у его братьев и сестёр, у Дэмиена с Билли не было типичных отношений альфы и омеги. Билли отказывался принимать склонности альфы к ревности, одержимости или гиперопеке. Но он позволил Дэмиену оставить на его шее любовные укусы, которые отпугнули бы ненужный флирт или ухаживания. Тем не менее Билли вовсе не был покорным омегой. Со временем они всё же отыскали равновесие.

Дэмиен никогда раньше не шёл на подобные компромиссы, но оно того стоило.

— Мама, серьёзно, в этом нет необходимости, — раздражённо говорил Дэмиен.

Он навещал мать дважды в год, с тех пор, как они с отцом примирились и она перестала быть сумасшедшей террористкой, одержимой властью над миром. В двадцать три Дэмиен уже хотел проводить время вдали от своего Билли (тот позволял называть его своим, если Билли тоже мог называть Дэмиена своим). К сожалению, во время этих поездок Дэмиена буквально преследовали женщины-омеги высокого уровня.

Его мать, Талия аль Гул, не подразумевала ничего плохого, но Дэмиен и Билли уже были связаны, и Дэмиен не собирался никому отдавать Билли.

— Хабиби, я лишь пекусь о твоём благе. Уже пятьдесят лет у пар альф и омег одного пола не рождалось малышей. Как ты собираешься заводить детей? 

Дэмиен насмешливо фыркнул.

— Существует усыновление. К тому же мы слишком молоды, чтобы становиться родителями.

— Но он такой…

Дэмиен зарычал, предупреждая её быть осторожнее, раз она говорит о его Билли.

Талия вздохнула.

— Похоже, твой отец одобряет этого Бэтсона. Я просто считаю, что он недостаточно хорош для тебя.

Дэмиен покачал головой.

— Ты не понимаешь, мама, мы с ним подходим друг другу. Если хочешь, можешь с ним познакомиться и увидишь сама.

Мать знала, что Билли — это Капитан Марвел. Она имела дела с Чёрным Адамом, который знал о Билли (но не рассказывал просто так, только если сам что-то с этого получал), и Сиваной (который вечно пытался раскрыть Билли, как Капитана). Сама же мать встречала Капитана Марвела, но не Билли. Дэмиен достал телефон.

Мать поджала губы и нахмурилась.

— Ладно. Звони ему.

Если Талия и была впечатлена тем, как быстро появился Билли, то не показала этого.

Он поприветствовал Дэмиена поцелуем в щёку. Таков был их компромисс. Билли был нежным и не заботился о том, кто может их увидеть, Дэмиен тоже был нежным, но не любил показывать это другим; потому перед друзьями, семьёй и союзниками нежности были сведены к минимуму. Перед отцом (и, понятное дело, матерью) поцелуй в щёку выглядел нейтрально.

— Моя мать хочет с тобой познакомиться, — сказал Дэмиен.

Билли кивнул. Он подошёл к Талии и протянул ей руку.

— Здравствуйте, мэм, меня зовут Билли Бэтсон. Кажется, нас официально друг другу не представили. Мы с Дэмиеном встречаемся уже шесть лет.

Талия пожала его руку.

— Ты однажды выбросил моего отца в окно замка, оно было в тридцати ярусах от бушующей внизу реки, — сказала Талия.

Дэмиен напрягся, готовый защищать Билли.

Билли улыбнулся. Но Дэмиен знал: когда Билли показывает свои сияющие белые зубы, это означает, что он угрожает.

— Когда мне было четыре, Лига Убийц похитила мою сестру-близнеца, промыла ей мозги и бросила в приюте очень далеко от меня, а потом покрывала Чёрного Адама, убившего моих родителей.

Талия потрясённо молчала. Вряд ли набралось бы больше пары людей, которые обратились к ней в таком тоне и выжили.

Билли продолжил:

— Вы собираетесь отобрать у меня Дэмиена? Я искренне советую вам этого не делать, мэм.

— Возлюбленный, — в ужасе произнёс Дэмиен.

Между ними тремя повисла тишина.

Затем Талия подняла брови и взглянула на Дэмиена.

— Он — приемлемый. Идём, пообедаем.

И она направилась в сторону обеденной залы. 

Дэмиен взял Билли за руку.

— Надеюсь, я прошёл стрёмную проверку мамаши-убийцы? — уныло спросил Билли.

— Спасибо, что пришёл. Она хочет как лучше, — ответил Дэмиен.

Билли хмыкнул.

— Скажи… она же меня не отравит, правда?

Дэмиен рассмеялся.

— Это не в её стиле.

И они, держась за руки, отправились обедать с его матерью.


End file.
